EdBumps
by Chupacabra Kid
Summary: In the spirit of halloween, I'm doing an X-over between EENE and Goosebumps! There will be a chapter for each kid. Chapter 1: Ed used to like chickens.... Rated T for Violence and stuff too scary for little kiddies!


**Disclaimer: Don't own EENE, Goosebumps, or "I was a teenage Alien Bounty Hunter" (if it exists, otherwise IT'S MINE!) Since Halloween is almost here, I'm doing TONS of horror stories. So enjoy Ed-Bumps.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ed: I used to like chickens...**

Ed was always a semi-normal kid. His room was filled with comics, posters, and figurines of the supernatural. He was always mocked by the other kids for believing in such things. After all, they're just made-up stories to entertain and scare kids. Or are they? One day, during a rare moment that he could come upstairs and get some buttered toast because his bratty little sister Sarah was gone to her friend Jimmy's house for awhile. As he tiptoed back downstairs, he saw an ad in the newspaper on the table. He read aloud, "Antique comic shop opened. Comics, figurines, posters, videos, and more!" He grabbed a pocketful of cash and ran out the door.

* * *

When he arrived at said shop, he saw what had to be MILLIONS of items of comic merchandise. After a while of looking, he was unimpressed. Just as he was about to leave, he saw it. Something that would Change his life forever. Through the keyhole of the "Off-limits" Door, he could see a mint-condition figurine of the 3-headed mutant chicken monster in egg form, from "I was a Teenage Alien Bounty Hunter". In awe, he walked forward, and turned the knob of the door, until it suddenly shot open, revealing a strange man. "I am sorry, you may not go in there." He said blankly. "No, sir, please! You don't understand, I NEED that figurine!" He said back. "No." "I'll give you all my money!" "No." The man was getting aggravated now. "I'll give all my money, AND my possessions that you could sell here!" "NO! I now have to ask you to leave!" Ed had never been more disappointed in his life. Without thinking, he grabbed the egg and ran as fast as possible. "Stop! It's too dangerous for a child to handle!" He ignored him and ran home, locking himself in.

* * *

It took him a while to realize what he had done. If Sarah found out, Mom would find out, and he'd be grounded for life! He had to hide it, even though he wanted to show it off. But it was now his, and that's all he cared about. He put it in his closet. He could of swore he saw it wiggle, but it was probably just his imagination. He then ran to get his friends Edd and Eddy to come see that he had completed his collection!

* * *

"Guys come see!!" He shouted, dragging his best pals into the room. When he opened the closet, he was shocked at what he found. A hole in the wall leading into the air duct and an eggshell. "Oh, WOW, Ed. An eggshell. I'm SO impressed." Eddy sarcastically replied. "But Eddy, I can swear that--" "Get a life!" Eddy snapped back, storming out of the room. Ed was now extremely sad. His new prized possession was gone. Or was it? Suddenly, a large yellow flash flew by the hole in the wall. "I think I'll be leaving.. Ed." Edd, or Double D as he was called, said as politely as possible. But he was cut off by another yellow flash, the same one, but now much bigger running by the doorway. "GOOD LORD!! ED, WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I have an idea, but it's crazy." he said, opening a comic. It was "I was a Teenage Alien Bounty Hunter". He read as quickly as possible, only to stare in shock into the book. "Ed?" Double D asked, after a minute. "I think it's-it's.." "What, Ed?" "A 3-headed chicken monster!!" Double D held his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. "Really, Ed? A chicken monster from a comic book? With 3 heads? From Space?" He said sarcastically. "Okay, Ed. I'll be--" He was about to head for the door, but what he saw there shocked them beyond belief. There was a giant, 3-headed chicken monster! And it looked hungry. After a minute of staring, it roared, lunging at Edd. They both screamed and hid in his closet.  
"HOW ON EARTH IS THAT POSSIBLE? AND HOW DID IT GROW SO FAST?!" Double D asked. Ed was about to answer when 3 beaks plunged through the door, pinning Edd to the wall. Ed desperately whacked the beaks with a bat, but it was hopeless. He crawled through the hole in the wall, into the air vent.

* * *

Just as he got out into the living room, he made a horrible discovery. The monster was guarding the front door, all 3 of it's beaks dripping his friend's blood. He backed up, but now he was in a corner trapped. This was going to be the end! But suddenly, a phaser shot rang out, and the creature vaporized, roaring horribly, then exploding. Holding the gun, was none other than the man from the antique store. Ed put his hands up, in fear of being the next to be vaporized for stealing the egg in the first place. But when he put the gun down, Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Sir, I can explain! I only stole that egg to complete my collection, and I didn't know that--" He tried to explain before being cut off. "Do you have any others?" He asked. "No." "Good. I guess I should close the shop down, I don't want anything like this to happen again." The man finished. "Alright, goodbye!" "Goodbye." He replied, before disappearing. Ed was stunned. But life goes on.

* * *

A week later, everything was back to normal, other then Edd being gone. As he was eating some buttered toast, the doorbell rang. When he answered it, it was Eddy. "Hey, man...I'm..sorry about Edd, and the insulting and all.." he tried to say. "Aw, I forgive you!" Ed said, pulling him into a bear hug. "Whatcha got behind your back?" He continued. "Oh, to make it up to you, I swiped these for you before that shop closed!" He said, pulling a dozen eggs from behind his back. Ed almost fainted. Then, the eggs wiggled, 3 beaks poking out of each and roaring.

**The end.. of chapter 1!**

**Okay, R&R, please! My first EENE fic, so tell me how to improve! Up next might be either Rolf or Eddy! Review to say who you think should be next!**


End file.
